VANDREAD: The World After
by arturus luminae
Summary: *Chapter 11 is added* The crew of the Falcon head home. But not knowing of the new conflicts ahead.
1. The Stars That Shine When The Sun Rises

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, Gonzo forever, yadda, yadda, I don't own yadda, yadda. (I'm to lazy to write this. Hehe!)  
  
Pre-story Author's notes:  
  
To Add: Before reviewing, please be reminded that I will be using the AXN Singapore translations of Vandread. "Positivity" was remarked about this.  
  
This is the sequel to "Positivity". Please read that first to understand the fic.  
  
VANDREAD: The World After.  
  
Chapter One: The Stars That Shine When The Sun Rises  
  
It has been four days since Meia revealed her feelings to Hibiki.  
  
And now, here they are. Hibiki is on Meia's quarters. This is the first time Hibiki saw Meia in a nightgown.  
  
"Meia - chan. It's beautiful"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
They are naturally enjoying their company. Not speaking a word for hours. Yet, they are happy. Then suddenly, Meia made a "not like her" suggestion.  
  
"Let's go to the Bio Park"  
  
"Sure. at 0300 hours?"  
  
"It's ok. is it?"  
  
"Yes. It's ok."  
  
Not much is present at the corridors of Nirvana. Only the night crew, which may be, the first to see (and to gossip about) the new relationship between Meia and Hibiki is awake. But the couple doesn't mind. At least not for now.  
  
"Meia - chan. how long have you felt like this for me?", Hibiki asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know when. Hibiki. Hibiki - chan"  
  
Then suddenly, Hibiki noticed something on Meia's face. Something so alien to her.  
  
"Your giggling, Meia -chan!"  
  
"No I'm not!", Meia answers like an obnoxious girl.  
  
"Now you sound like Jura!"  
  
"No! Don't say that!"  
  
Then Meia chased Hibiki down to the small pond by the park. Then Meia gave her revenge.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
"No! Don't wet me! . Well, that is what you wanted eh!"  
  
They have started to fight on water. Not a fight like that they face with the Harvest, but a fight that is humorous and enjoying.  
  
"You're totally wet Hibiki - chan!"  
  
"Look at you! You're wet that I can see through your nightgown!"  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!", Meia slaps Hibiki, then laughs with such humor!  
  
Hibiki also laughs. while holding his face with her slap marks!  
  
"I think we should go back to your quarters Meia - chan."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The laughter on the Bio Park echoes through the ship. Isn't it ironic that everyone can hear you at this ship from one spot? Well, it's a small ship after all!  
  
***  
  
Back at Meia's quarters.  
  
"Hey Meia -chan, I like the blue one better!"  
  
"Really.", she smiles.  
  
Playing with water, choosing dresses, and laughing at long times. Most of these activities both Meia and Hibiki had never been experienced before. Together.  
  
"Hibiki."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
'I love you too."  
  
Then, instinctively, Meia and Hibiki's lips met. They had never experienced this nor seen this in real life. A kiss. A seal for two humans' love.  
  
"Please stay here Hibiki - chan. I love you."  
  
"I'll sleep here Meia - chan?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I want you to move here. I don't want you to stay down there in the Men's quarters. I love you."  
  
"I will."  
  
Then, they have kissed again, now more intense than that of which before.  
  
"Don't ever go away. Please?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hibiki - chan, I want you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you."  
  
"."  
  
"I want you to unite with me. Please?"  
  
"I will. I will because I love you."  
  
There is only silence on the corridors of Nirvana. Only heard are the soft moans of love created by Meia and Hibiki. and sounds of tears. dropping. Tears which belong to one individual. One individual behind the silhouette.  
  
"Mr. Alien"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Post-story notes:  
  
Hey, I got this fic with plot in mind. Thanks for the heads-up KW!  
  
And also: The last part is my attempt to have a erotic scene without getting into the NC-17 barrier. Smile! Smile! 


	2. Life begins at the very, very next day…

Disclaimer: Can you just see chapter one?  
  
***  
  
Mr. Alien.  
  
Dita is sad.  
  
Why don't you like Dita?  
  
Is Dita not beautiful?  
  
Is Dita not like Meia?  
  
Why?  
  
Why Mr. Alien?  
  
***  
  
VANDREAD: The World After.  
  
Chapter 2: Life begins at the very, very next day.  
  
"You know its wrong Hibiki - chan."  
  
*moans*  
  
"I don't care. I love you"  
  
*moans*  
  
"They'll see us."  
  
*moans*  
  
"They know anyways."  
  
*moans*  
  
And yes. Here they are. the loveliest couple on the Starship Nirvana (Or at least the only couple). Making out on the hangar deck. Making love like there is no tomorrow.  
  
*Ahem* "Excuse Me."  
  
"BC!", They both shockingly shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell the Boss. I just need the Vanguard diagnostics. Hibiki?"  
  
"Here they are", Then Hibiki whispers. "Now scram!"  
  
"Sure", BC leaves the couple. with a very funny smile.  
  
***  
  
As Hibiki walks through the corridors, he could hear the tears. Those tears. Then, he decided to investigate it.  
  
"Dita's room. Damn no!"  
  
He opens the door. He could see Dita there. Looks like she's been crying there for hours.  
  
"Why Mr. Alien? Why do you don't like Dita?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You love Leader. Why not me?"  
  
"Remember that I have always liked you. But Meia - chan is what I love. I can't explain it. I just, love her."  
  
"But we can be friends? Dita wants Mr. Alien a best friend."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Alien!"  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been Hibiki - chan?"  
  
"Um. Well. Dita held me up?"  
  
"Oh my God, what did she say?"  
  
"She's just upset about me. She understands now. Don't worry."  
  
"Well. If she understands, who wrote this?"  
  
Meia passed a piece of paper that was in the door before she came. Hibiki read it.  
  
***  
  
Why?  
  
Why don't you love me?  
  
I love you?  
  
Please tell me you love me?  
  
***  
  
"Well, It can't be Dita's handwriting. Who can it be Meia - chan?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Ditto here. By the way, have you seen Misty? I haven't seen her for a long time."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Notes  
  
The first part was a bit hentai! Maybe I'll raise the rating up.  
  
Also, I will make a side story to this fic. A behind the scenes parody. Watch out for it!  
  
Smile! Smile! 


	3. Living Like There Is No Tomorrow

Disclaimer: There's a lot to disclaim about.  
  
I don't own/ not part of:  
  
Foo Fighters, Aqualung, The Cardigans, No Doubt, Nirvana, the other Nirvana, and of course Vandread,  
  
And for the fact, this is not a songfic, it is a musical.  
  
VANDREAD: The World After  
Chapter 3: Living Like There Is No Tomorrow.  
(also known as VANDREAD: The Musical!)  
  
All my life I've been searching for somethin'  
Somethin' never comes, never leads to nuthin'  
Nothin' satisfies, but I'm getting close   
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day,  
When it comes around, and it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feelin that I feel the most  
And i feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
Yes, we see Hibiki singing at the corridor… And believe it or not, dancing like crazy!  
  
Come down don't you resist   
You have such a delicate wrist   
And if I give it a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my grip  
Will I find something in that  
So give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed   
One by one hidden up my sleeve, one by one hidden up my sleeve  
  
Hey, don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down  
  
Will I find the believer?  
Another one who believes   
Another one to deceive  
Over and over down on my knees  
  
If I get any closer  
And if you open up wide  
And if you let me inside  
On and on I've got nothing to hide, on and on I got nothing to hide  
  
hey, don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down  
  
All my life I've been searching for somethin'  
Somethin' never comes, never leads to nothin'  
Nothin' satisfies, but I'm getting close   
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around and it's taken' away  
Leaves me with the feelin that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
The women have never seen such wildness in a man… Or for any men for that reason!  
  
And I'm done, done onto the next one   
Done,Done and i'm onto the next one   
Done, Done and i'm onto the next one   
Done, i'm Done and i'm onto the next one   
Done, Done and i'm onto the next one   
Done, Done and i'm onto the next one   
Done, Done and i'm onto the next one   
Done I'm done and I'm onto the next  
  
DONE! DONE! ONTO THE NEXT ONE DONE  
DONE I'M DONE AND I'M ONTO THE NEXT ONE  
DONE! DONE! ONTO THE NEXT ONE DONE   
DONE! I'M DONE AND I'M ONTO THE NEXT!  
  
hey, don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down   
  
DONE DONE ONTO THE NEXT ONE  
DONE I'M DONE AND I'M ONTO THE—  
  
"HIBIKI!", BC shouted  
  
"Next?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Dunno, I just felt like singing…"  
  
"Okay… (Sweatdrops) Where are the latest Vanguard Diagnostics?"  
  
"You just asked it yesterday."  
  
"I did? Ya! I remember! I saw you and Meia—"  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"  
  
"Ok fine!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jura! What is your plan later?", Barnette asked.  
  
"Well, I'll be doing the Dread diagnostics then we could go do something!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
At a safe distance, Bart is just watching the best friends. Ever since he lost attraction to BC, he tried to make a move on Jura.  
  
"If only I have the courage…"  
  
I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me  
  
I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me  
  
Then Jura just stared towards Bart…  
  
Yeah  
Ye-ah  
  
Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes  
  
I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me  
  
I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
Cause I put a spell on you   
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me, yeah  
  
Yeah  
Ye-ah  
Yeah  
Ye-ah  
  
"Bart, what are you doing?"  
  
"Gasco!"  
  
"Well? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Um… Im just… eh… MOPPING THE FLOOR! Yeah! I'm just mopping the floor! Hehe…"  
  
After that Gasco left.  
  
"Men are so confusing."  
  
***  
  
At the men's quarters…  
  
"Well Hibiki, this is the first time you came here before you moved it with Meia. What is this, you checked up the unlucky ones?", Bart asked.  
  
"Nah. It's just, I feel something is wrong today. Have you been singing?"  
  
"Yeah! Damn! What the hell is happening to this ship?"  
  
"Maybe it is just a psychological occurrence", Duero added.  
  
"You make it sound very easy… Wait a sec! Did you sing?", Hibiki asked.  
  
"Um… well… No!"  
  
Both Hibiki and Bart laughed.  
  
"Well guys. My time is up here. I have to go see Meia for lunch!"  
  
"Sure! Have fun!"  
  
***  
  
As Hibiki waited in the mess hall, finally saw Misty.  
  
"Hey Misty, what's up?"  
  
"You want to know what's UP?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you to.  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought to stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!  
  
Hibiki looked confused.  
  
So I cry, and I pray, and I beg  
  
Then Misty approaches Hibiki closer. And closer.  
  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
So I cry and I beg for you to  
love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
  
Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go  
  
Then Misty seductively caresses Hibiki. As, secretly, Meia watches.  
  
so I cry I pray and I beg  
  
love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
So I cry and I beg for you to  
love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
  
Then, in surprise Misty kissed Hibiki.   
  
"Why did you do that Misty?"  
  
"I love you. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Um… well…"  
  
Hibiki can only see Meia crying as she ran out of the mess hall.  
  
"Meia - chan, wait!", Hibiki shouted as he pushed Misty aside.  
  
"Hibiki…"  
  
***  
  
Hibiki followed Meia as she was running in the corridor.  
  
"Meia - chan, wait!", Hibiki shouted  
  
Meia stopped. Just cry more and more.  
  
"Meia – chan?"  
  
You and me   
We used to be together   
Every day together always   
I really feel   
I'm losing my best friend   
I can't believe   
This could be the end   
It looks as though you're letting go   
And if it's real   
Well I don't want to know   
Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Our memories   
They can be inviting   
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening   
As we die, both you and I   
With my head in my hands   
I sit and cry   
Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
It's all ending   
I gotta stop pretending who we are   
You and me   
I can see us dying ... are we?   
Hush, hush, darling  
  
Then Meia ran again.  
  
"Meia – chan!",  
  
***  
  
"Leader, are you all right?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm all right Dita?"  
  
"Dita knows what happened. Dita thinks Mr. Alien didn't like that too."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I think Mr. Alien is in the Bio Park. Dita thinks you must go there too."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
"Boss, there has been an increased number of a singing in the ship. This is decreasing production", BC reported.  
  
"I am aware. Give to Parfet this specs. I want this machine to be built this 1800 hrs.",   
  
"Roger."  
  
***  
  
Hibiki was just sitting there at the bio park when Meia came.  
  
"Hibiki – chan…"  
  
Then he began to sing. Again!  
  
Little darlin' don't you see the sun is shining  
Just for you, only today  
If you hurry you can get a ray on you, come with me, just to play  
Like every humming bird and bumblebee  
Every sunflower, cloud and every tree  
I feel so much a part of this  
Nature's got me high and it's beautiful  
I'm with this deep eternal universe  
From death until rebirth  
  
This corner of the earth is like me in many ways  
I can sit for hours here and watch the emerald feathers play  
On the face of it I'm blessed  
When the sunlight comes for free  
I know this corner of the earth it smiles at me  
So inspired of that there's nothing left to do or say  
Think I'll dream, 'til the stars shine  
  
The wind it whispers and the clouds don't seem to care  
And I know inside, that it's all mine  
It's the chorus of the breakin' dawn  
The mist that comes before the sun is born  
To a hazy afternoon in May  
Nature's got me high and it's so beautiful  
I'm with this deep eternal universe from death until rebirth  
  
You know that this corner of the earth is like me in many ways  
I can sit for hours here and watch the emerald feathers play  
On the face of it I'm blessed  
When the sunlight comes for free  
  
I know this corner of the earth it smiles at me.  
  
This corner of the earth, is like me in many ways  
I can sit for hours here and watch the emerald feathers play  
On the face of it I'm blessed  
When the sunlight comes for free  
I know this corner of the earth it smiles at me  
  
"Hibiki - chan, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"You too…"  
  
Then they kissed. And just heard applauds near them.  
  
"Oh just look at them, they're such a cute couple.", Jura whispered to the gang watching.  
  
Jura, Barnette, Dita, Bart, and Duero was also there applauding and cheering for the couple while Meia and Hibiki just sweatdrops at them.  
  
"Ok guys! You had your fun. NOW LEAVE US ALONE!", Hibiki shouted.  
  
"Fine, fine!", Jura replied. "We are going to the mess hall. Parfet asked all of the crew to be there. You guys coming?"  
  
"Maybe later.", Meia replied.  
  
"Sure. Let's go flyboy", Jura commanded Bart.  
  
"Eh, sure!"  
  
***  
  
"Ok guys! The boss doesn't want you anymore to sing all around the ship. That is why she ordered me to build a "Videoke Machine". You just choose a song from the machine and you just follow the lyrics below.", Parfet said.  
  
"Oh cool! Who goes to try that first?", Bart asked.  
  
As that was happening, Meia and Hibiki just came to the Mess hall.  
  
"As to popular demand, Hibiki goes first.". Parfet said.  
  
"WHAT ME!"  
  
"Please Hibiki – chan. You'll know what will happen if you don't follow me." Meia winks at Hibiki.  
  
"Ok fine! I'll do it!"  
  
Hibiki went to the machine and chose the perfect song for him to sing.  
  
"Ok guys! I dedicate this song to all of you and especially to Meia!"  
  
The crowd cheers!  
  
Load up on guns and bring your friends  
Its fun to lose, and to pretend  
She's over bored, and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
  
Hello, hello,hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello,hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello...  
With the lights out, its less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
Here, we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito   
My libido  
Yeah!  
  
Then the crowds just danced around the mess hall.  
  
I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift, I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
and always will, until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello...  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here, we are now entertain us  
A mulato, an albino, a mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah!  
  
And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess, it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello...  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here, we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious   
Here, we are now entertain us  
A mulato, an albino, a mosquito  
My libido  
  
A denial.  
  
"Whoa Hibiki! That's one hell of a song!", Bart remarked.  
  
Everyone was just waiting to say something to Hibiki when Meia started to feel something wrong in her tummy.  
  
"Meia – chan, are you all right?", Hibiki asked.  
  
Then she started vomiting  
  
"Duero!", Hibiki shouted  
  
"Let's take her to the hospital ward."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's notes: Well that's one hell of a fanfic! And for the curious, if you're planning to see me singing at any videoke bar in Manila. I'll be not in there.  
  
And the last part was the crew of Nirvana's tribute to Nirvana.  
  
See what happens next!  
  
Smile! Smile! 


	4. The Child, The New Love, and Muna’s Reve...

Disclaimer: You know.  
  
VANDREAD: The World After.  
Chapter 4: The Child, The New Love, and Muna's Revenge  
  
  
"Duero, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hibiki, Meia is pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is carrying a child."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"She's carrying yours."  
  
"Can I talk to her? In private?"  
  
"She's fine. I can also allow her to be released out."  
  
After that, Duero left.  
  
"Meia – chan?"  
  
"It is okay. I have expected this since."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always wanted to have a child from you. It is the symbol of our love."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And also, I know that you will be a great father."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
After they left, Magno visited the couple in their rooms.  
  
"Meia, Hibiki. Are you sure you wanted to have a child? This takes responsibilities."  
  
"We are aware Boss.", Hibiki replied.  
  
"Meia, Hibiki, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you.", Meia replied.  
  
"I will report this with the crew."  
  
***  
  
At the bio park, Bart saw Jura sitting there. It might be the perfect opportunity for Bart to say his feelings for Jura…  
  
"Um… Jura…"  
  
"Yes Bart."  
  
"It is just…"  
  
"What Bart?"  
  
"It is just…"  
  
"Yes I know, you like me, no big problem. I like you too… You're nice, kind, and I like your bald head…"  
  
"Sure/", Bart blushes then sweatdrops.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Then, just out of nothing, Jura pulled Bart for a kiss.  
  
"Wow!", Bart replied  
  
Then just after that a sudden shaking happened to the ship.  
  
"Red Alert, report to your stations!", BC said.  
  
"What the hell?! I thought we have defeated the harvest", Bart remarked.  
  
"Well flyboy, we might just have our little date afterwards eh?"  
  
"Um… sure!"  
  
***  
  
"Why are you attacking us?", Magno asked.  
  
"We are the army of Muna. We have come to seek revenge from the ones who desecrated him", a general of the attacking fleet replied.  
  
"Your Muna wanted to kill us all and get our organs for his stupid purpose"  
  
"Muna is not stupid. And such harvest is the will of Muna"  
  
"You guys sicken me!"  
  
"Should we contact the Talark and Meger fleets?", BC asked.  
  
"No, we can handle this by ourselves."  
  
"Barnette and Jura, you will take the smaller fighters. You will take up team B. Me and Dita will handle the command ship.", Meia commanded.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Hibiki - chan, I need your help."  
  
"Sure. Let's unite!"  
  
As the battle was happening outside, Misty was inside Nirvana, watching the battle.  
  
"They will be my tool for getting Hibiki"  
  
It was a long fought battle until the leader of the ship decided to retreat.  
  
"You have stopped us now. But we will return with a greater force than before. In the name of Muna, I have declared war on you and the planets Talark and Meger.", The leader proclaimed before he left.  
  
***  
  
"Well, they're gone", Hibiki remarked.  
  
"But not for long. Long range sensors detected fifteen mother ships departing from Anpatos heading towards Talark and Meger. We must notify our homes to sought out a plan to defend our planet.", BC reported.  
  
"Well, we have faced the harvest, why differ with this one." Bart remarked.  
  
Everyone agrees.  
  
It is another day at Nirvana. Another enemy fought, another love made, yes! It is just another day at Nirvava. Or is it?  
  
***  
  
"I will help you destroy Nirvana. I know something that you do not know."  
  
"And what will be the price?"  
  
"I just want the boy."  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"Hibiki Tokai."  
  
"All for the will of Muna."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Laugh While You Can… Love While You Can…

Disclaimer: Vandread, and the rest are not mine. But if anyone else tries to claim this fic as theirs, I will kick their asses!  
  
***  
  
"These are the things you need to successfully attack Nirvana."  
  
"Thank you Lady Cromwell."  
  
"I just want the boy… and his Vanguard."  
  
"As you wish my lady, and for the will of Muna…"  
  
"Excellent…"  
  
VANDREAD: The World After  
  
Chapter 5: Laugh While You Can… Love While You Can…  
  
"Meia…"  
  
"Um… yes Pyoro…"  
  
"Is that a baby inside?"  
  
"Yes Pyoro. Why?"  
  
"Ehh… I know the perfect name for your baby…"  
  
Meia sweatdrops…  
  
"Hmm… I think Pyoro 3 will be a good name!"  
  
"SHUT UP!", Hibiki butted in and kicked Pyoro out.  
  
"Well, I don't think you have to be harsh on Pyoro, Hibiki – chan", Meia replied.  
  
"Eh! He's disturbing!"  
  
***  
  
After Hibiki and Meia's breakfast at the Mess Hall, all of the officers were asked for a meeting.  
  
"What is it Boss?", Meia asked.  
  
"It seems like we are not just the one having a problem with Anpatos.", Magno replied.  
  
"So who else?", Hibiki asked.  
  
"The Menerasu main fleet has also been targeted by Anpatos. This message came in at 0400 hrs.", BC reported.  
  
"So what are we going to do?", Bart asked.  
  
"We are going to the Talark base near the magnetic storm. Inform our situation and ask for help defending Menerasu, Talark, Meger, and all of the other colonies. Bart head for that station after the Paekesys diagnostics", Magno ordered.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"And also, Meia we will hold a Baby shower for your baby today!", Jura said.  
  
"Baby shower? What the hell is a Baby shower?", Hibiki asked.  
  
"It is a party that we give baby gifts for the mother.", Barnette replied.  
  
"Oh cool! Dita will bring a good gift!"  
  
***  
  
At the hangar bay, no one was there aside from the dreads and the Vanguard. But a lingering silhouette walks by looking at the Vanguard.  
  
"Soon you will be mine Hibiki Tokai…"  
  
Misty hysterically laughs unaware of a floating robot far away.  
  
"What the hell is Misty doing here?", Pyoro asked himself.  
  
***  
  
While all of the crew is preparing for the baby shower, the newest couple at Nirvana is at the bio park having a cup of tea.  
  
"Well Jura, I never knew how to be in love yet."  
  
"Well Bart, it is a good experience. And I will prove it to you."  
  
"I love you Jura…. Damn it! It is so hard to feel like this."  
  
After that, Bart cried.  
  
"It is okay Bart. I love you too."  
  
"Well, we must have to give a gift to Meia and Hibiki as one. How will it be… 'Bart and Jura'?"  
  
"Hey! My name goes first!"  
  
Then the both started laughing.  
  
"Jura, what are we going to get anyway?"  
  
***  
  
At the mess hall, everyone is having fun at the baby shower, We can see Hibiki making a fool out of himself at the Videoke machine and the girls are just near Meia talking about the baby. BC asked to stop the music because it is time to open the gifts.  
  
"Well… what am I going to open first?", Meia asked.  
  
"Open mine!", Dita asked.  
  
"Well okay… Wow! It is a… what is it?"  
  
"It is a stuff toy, with Mr. Alien on it!"  
  
The crowds just awe in wonder (or the other way around).  
  
"Well, thanks Dita!"  
  
The others also brought gifts. Parfet brought a toy wrench, while Duero brought a toy stethoscope. The boss gave Meia a pregnancy book, while Barnette gave the baby bottles and nipples.  
  
"Well Hibiki - chan, what have you brought?", Meia asked.  
  
"Um… well… I brought this blanket. My grandfather gave this to me a long time ago."  
  
"Wow! How sweet!", Dita replied.  
  
"Hey, don't end it yet before we give our gift.", Jura said.  
  
"OUR gift?", Meia asked.  
  
"Yes, our gift! Hibiki and Meia, this is for your child.", Bart replied.  
  
"Wow! A mobile! Thanks guys!", Hibiki said.  
  
"Now, you would excuse us. We have some… um… business to take care of! Bye guys!", Jura said dragging Bart with her.  
  
"What a cute couple.", Meia thought.  
  
All those were happening inside the Starship Nirvana, the crew having fun unknowing for the dangers outside. Not known to the crew that they are followed closely by a ship invisible to them.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Cromwell, we are ready."  
  
"You will proceed later, as planned."  
  
"Yes my Lady. All for the will of Muna."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	6. It’s My Turn…

DISCLAIMER: You know GONZO's right!  
  
***  
  
It's my act…  
It's my time…  
My love…  
It's my turn…  
  
***  
  
VANDREAD: The World After  
  
Chapter 6: It's My Turn…  
  
It was just the day after Meia's baby shower. After that, much of the crew was drunk and slept late except for Hibiki that forgot to take his share on the champagne at the party. He never saw the ship this empty except for some of the crew that was on duty while the party was on. The only one he can talk to that will listen at this time was his Vanguard.  
  
"Damn, there is no one to talk to here."  
  
"How about me?"  
  
"Misty!", Hibiki automatically reflexed to run  
  
"Hibiki! Don't go! Can I just talk to you?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"I just want some company"  
  
Hibiki relented to run. He just stood there looking at Misty. Even if he had an easy time explaining to Dita about him and Meia, this girl from Pluto was harder because for once she is still young and unable to empathize at people that were raised not knowing the other gender. They continued staring at each other for a long time.  
  
"Damn! Meia – chan might be waiting for me! But, I can't leave Misty. What the hell do I do?", Hibiki thought.  
  
Then just suddenly Misty smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Boss! A ship just… appeared at front bow!", Ezra reported.  
  
"Red Alert, Raise Shields! That ship might have cloaking technology!", BC commanded.  
  
"Boss, the ship is attempting to board us thru the Hangar Bay.", One of the operators reported.  
  
Most of the bridge crew and Bart thought that they're stupid to pass through the Nirvana Shielding. Yet, this ship passed through and continued to dock to the Hangar Bay.  
  
"Bart, move away!", Magno warned.  
  
Bart was so afraid that he couldn't move. The ship docked to the hangar bay, damaging Bart in the abdomen. And for him not to move, the ship's 'pinchers' pinched through the arms of Nirvana.  
  
All that he could do now was to scream.  
  
***  
  
"Hibiki, did you hear that?"  
  
"No Misty…"  
  
Suddenly a flash passed through the hangar bay, stunning Misty and Hibiki.  
  
***  
  
Then just like that, they were gone…  
  
"Take Bart to the hospital ward."  
  
"Boss, we can't detect the readings of Misty and Hibiki. The Vanguard to is gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
Hibiki – chan is gone!  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Of all of the persons, why?  
  
…  
  
Help me!  
  
***  
  
At the mysterious ship that brought Hibiki away from Nirvana, his family, and Meia…  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Then he overheard the voices.  
  
"Lady Cromwell, the potion is ready."  
  
"Leave it here. I'll do it myself Lorenzo."  
  
"As you thou wish, my Lady. All for the highest will of Muna, our god!"  
  
After that, Misty's servant left.  
  
"Lady Cromwell??? Muna???"  
  
"So Hibiki, my love, you are awake."  
  
"What are you doing?", Hibiki asked.  
  
"I did this so that we could be alone."  
  
"You sold the ship's information for this?"  
  
"They do not care for me anyway. But you do."  
  
"Meia – chan is waiting for me there..."  
  
Misty slapped Hibiki on the face.  
  
"ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS MEIA! WHY? IT IS BECAUSE SHE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME?"  
  
"Yes! I am proud to say that."  
  
"Why do you like her? I thought Meia would support me! But, she is the one that betrayed me! She knows that I love you more than anyone. And she took that advantage!"  
  
"Misty it is not true. I love you too. It is just –"  
  
"Don't say anything more!"  
  
Misty pulled Hibiki to her face and kissed her. Then Hibiki felt a pierce in his neck. It is the potion.  
  
"Just to be sure that you love me Hibiki…"  
  
It is a dark day for the crew of Nirvana. Hibiki and Misty is gone, Bart is injured. Most of the crew with tattered souls, Meia can't accept the fact of her love gone. Yet, not knowing the spell of seduction Misty Cromwell, the new venerable leader of the Anpatos Fleet has done to Meia's love, Hibiki Tokai.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. Florante at Laura

***  
One will rise...  
And will have the blue kachina...  
The white wing...  
And the red claw...  
Yet...  
***  
  
VANDREAD: The World After  
Chapter 7: Florante at Laura (Florante and Laura...)  
  
"Hibiki dear..."  
  
"Yes... Lady Cromwell..."  
  
"How was last night?"  
  
"Terrific..."  
  
"Do you love me Hibiki..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
***  
  
It has been a month since the abduction of Hibiki and Misty. The crew is still down from the experience. Meia, which is a month pregnant, mostly spends her time at the radar room…  
  
"Where are they?", Meia, since the incident, has been dedicated to look for Hibiki.  
  
Then, the boss came.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"Meia, take a rest. Let Parfet do the work."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
***  
  
I can't hear his voice…  
A warrior's voice has faded…  
He has been seduced…  
The Black Raven…  
  
***  
  
"Lorenzo!"  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Is 'it' ready?"  
  
"Yes. Your… um… dr-…"  
  
"Dread, Lorenzo! It is a dread!"  
  
"Um… yes… it is ready… as Muna would have planned it."  
  
"Prepare to intercept Nirvana."  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
Lady Cromwell grins through the silhouette.  
  
"Hibiki dear…"  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Ready your Vanguard."  
  
***  
  
There is hope…  
A new warrior will rise…  
He will rescue him…  
He will also harness…  
The power of the Red Claw…  
  
***  
  
"Boss! A ship just appeared at our stern!", Ezra reported.  
  
"BC. It is the same ship! Change the shield signature! I won't have anyone gone again!"  
  
"Roger.", BC replied.  
  
"Gasco! Prepare a rescue team. Hibiki and Misty might still be there."  
  
"Roger!", Gasco replied.  
  
"Boss, I will be at the Hangar Bay."  
  
"No Meia! You are carrying a child. I don't care if you want to rescue Hibiki. He would also like to see you just here, at the bridge. Take a station Meia."  
  
"Roger", then Meia smiled.  
  
"Boss! They are trying to communicate with us."  
  
"Anpatos ship, identify yourself. And why you have taken two of my crew?", Magno demanded.  
  
The screen was empty until a man appeared.  
  
"This is Lorenzo, messenger of Muna. This is the ship THE VULTURE. Our leader has desired to communicate with you."  
  
"Who is your leader?"  
  
Just then, the front hangar bay of The Vulture, a different looking smaller ship appeared.  
  
"I've been expecting you…"  
  
"That voice!", Meia recognized.  
  
***  
  
"Misty! What the hell are you doing there?"  
  
"Meia. This is my dread."  
  
"I don't care about your dread."  
  
"You will now… HIBIKI!"  
  
Just when Meia heard those precious words, another machine came out of The Vulture's hangar bay. It was the Vanguard.  
  
"Hibiki – chan, it is me, Meia!".  
  
Hibiki didn't reply.  
  
"He will never listen to you again Meia.", Misty replied.  
  
"Hibiki, let's unite!", Misty ordered Hibiki.  
  
Just then the dread and the vanguard united. It looked like a fusion of Dita, Jura, and Meia's Vandreads.  
  
Then the communication screen opened again. Meia was shocked of the sight. Hibiki was covered with wires controlling the Vandread and Misty seductively embracing Hibiki with her eyes looking at Meia.  
  
"Tell me, Hibiki. Who is the one you love?", Misty asked.  
  
"I…"  
  
"I…"  
  
Meia waited for that voice for so long…  
  
"love…"  
  
"…"  
  
"you… Misty…"  
  
After those words, there was silence on the crew of Nirvana. There can be nothing to be heard except for tears… Meia's tears…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Please don’t treat it scientifically… on...

***  
  
"I…"  
  
"love…"  
  
"…"  
  
"you… Misty…"  
  
"There's something wrong…", Duero thought as he was looking at the communication logs.  
***  
  
VANDREAD: The World After  
Chapter 8: Please don't treat it scientifically… on second thought please do…  
  
"Vandread Misty is in attack formation with Nirvana.", one of the operators reported.  
  
"We have no choice… Now I just don't care if it is Hibiki. All dreads prepare for attack!", Magno ordered.  
  
Everybody rejected the thought of fighting against Hibiki. Yet they have to…Ezra thought that Meia can't take it any longer.  
  
"No Ezra - chan…I want to see him. Let me stay.", Meia replied.  
  
No one else wanted to face or talk to Meia that time. They were busy fighting against Hibiki… Hibiki…  
  
***  
  
Dita, Barnette, and Jura can't take anymore damage from Vandread Misty.  
  
"Jura! Give us a command!"  
  
"Barnette… I can't take this anymore…"  
  
"Jura! Don't give up! Do you see Bart giving up?"  
  
As then Barnette told that. Jura was contacted by Bart.  
  
"I know you can do it! I know you can kick their asses!", Bart said  
  
Bart was again at the navigation room of Nirvana. Since the last attack, he has suffered a lot of damage. We see him now with his wrists replaced with bionic ones.  
  
"Thanks… Bart…"  
  
Just then a light from inside the ship emanated to the outside. Jura's dread came closer to Nirvana…  
  
It united with Nirvana…  
  
Nirvana looked the same. Just for the eight shield pods surrounded the ship like in Vandread Jura.  
  
Jura was also in the navigation room.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm naked! Bart, what did you do?", Jura asked intending to punch Bart.  
  
"Nothing, you just came here!"  
  
They were arguing about the situation just when Misty attacked them.  
  
"This is so vain…", Misty thought.  
  
Yet her attack was deflected. The shield mnemonics changed.   
  
"It's our time!", Bart and Jura thought as they attacked the Vandread. It was successful.  
  
"My lady, I will call reinforcements…"  
  
"No Lorenzo. We will retreat. We'll be back!"  
  
Just then, The Vulture left them.  
  
"Paekesys saved us again.", Magno thought.  
  
***  
"Bart that was good."  
  
"Jura, you made it possible."  
  
"Hey, you want to see me again naked?"  
  
Bart was shouting all over the navigation room.  
  
***  
  
"Duero, why did you call me this time of night?"  
  
"Boss, look at this."  
  
He let Magno viewed the communication of Hibiki to Nirvana. Just when he is about to say it…  
  
"Zoom 500x. Sector E45.", He commanded the computer  
  
It zoomed the eyes of Hibiki.  
  
"Boss, there are unusual eye vein flows on his eyes…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think this is caused by a brainwashing neurotoxin."  
  
Neurotoxin…  
  
"A love potion?"  
  
"Exactly…"  
  
Just then, Magno patted Duero's back.  
  
"Duero, you have my full authority and resources to rescue Hibiki and cure his 'sickness'. Just make this confidential."  
  
"Roger"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's notes: Shocking but true…  
  
Smile! Smile! 


	9. Flirt all you want You can’t get anythin...

VANDREAD: The World After  
Chapter 9: Flirt all you want. You can't get anything from my flimsy swimsuit!  
  
Suddenly after Duero was asked to lead the rescue operation, the doors of the hospital bay was locked. Paiway or anyone wasn't allowed to come in except for emergencies. Duero also knew about tactical systems and the like. He studied boarding techniques and technology needed. He also studied the crew roster, choosing the best candidate to assist him in the rescue operation. All books about tactics and the like was all over the floor except his copy of "Purge the Neurotoxin" by a famous Talark doctor.  
  
Duero heard a knock.  
  
"Doctor, Here's your food!", Parfet offered Duero some ramen.  
  
"No thanks. I have pills here. I'll just take some of them."  
  
"You're going back to those pills?"  
  
"Just until my work is finished, after that I'll eat again."  
  
"O…k"  
  
Parfet left the ward's door.  
  
***  
  
It was two months since Duero locked himself up in the hospital ward for his planning. Meia was nearly in her third month. Magno checked her up once in a while for her baby. A routine Duero did for Ezra. Parfet was thought by Duero how to recalibrate and check-up Bart's bionic wrists.  
  
Just suddenly a hiss came out from the door of the hospital ward.  
  
It was the first time in two months Duero ever came out of the ward. Paiway and Parfet have obviously set camp outside the door. When they have heard the doors opening, they stood in attention.  
  
"Duero!", Both of them shouted.  
  
"I need to go see the boss!", He replied as he walked pass them.  
  
The two were dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey Paiway, do you smell something?", Parfet asked.  
  
***  
  
"Boss, this operation will remain secret to these candidates also. I will give instructions to them as soon as certain events occur, just not to keep their hopes up."  
  
"I see.", Magno replied with a clothes pin on her nose.  
  
Magno viewed the candidate roster, and then she saw a distinguishing name on the roster.  
  
"Where will you get this guy?", Magno asked.  
  
"With your permission, I would like to contact the Menerasu Main Fleet to let The Enduring Light to rendezvous with us."  
  
"Granted"  
  
***  
  
"Magno Vivan! Captain of the Survival Guard Alliance ship Nirvana! It is a pleasure to assist you in anyway.", The captain of The Enduring Light remarked.  
  
After the primary attacks of the Anpatos' Fleet, Talark, Meger, Menerasu, and the other minor colonies against Anpatos joined together to become the Survival Guard Alliance. With the treaty, each party must assist any other party in anyway.  
  
"Yes sir. We would like you and you crew participate in a top secret mission we are planning. Don't worry; I'll give the details to you personally. I would just like to borrow Arthur Lewis for this mission. And kindly would you help us in building this small ship for the mission.", Magno asked.  
  
The schematics of the ship they're planning to build were displayed in the Menerasu captain's personal monitor.  
  
"We'll handle the resources, and also some of the manpower. As for Lewis, he'll be there soon."  
  
Magno thanked the captain before ending the link.  
  
***  
  
"Ms. Vivan, Dr. McFile. I am Lieutenant Commander Arthur Lewis, first officer of The Enduring Light. How may I help you?", Arthur introduced himself before the two officers.  
  
"As you were briefed by the captain, you will be a part of Dr McFile's secret mission. But for a head start against the others, you will be the helmsman of the ship we are building right now. And aside from that, you will be also allowed to include a separate unit to the ship for offence and defense purposes."  
  
"Like a Bangata, Ms. Vivan?"  
  
"You know a Bangata?"  
  
"I built it myself. I was fascinated with the Talark's means of fighting. But, I also added some long range weaponry on it."  
  
"Impressive. You will now meet your fellow mates on the ship."  
  
Just after Magno said that the briefing room door opened with Barnette and Gasco entering.  
  
"Were here boss!", The two reported.  
  
"Arthur, meet Barnette Orangello and Gascogne Rheingau.", Magno introduced Arthur to them.  
  
Arthur didn't mind Gasco, but he went straight to Barnette.  
  
"Hey, you have a nice outfit there, nice to meet you!"  
  
Barnette turned her head away from Arthur. But Gasco pulled her head back facing Arthur.  
  
"Barnette, that's not how you introduce yourself to a man. Remember, smile smile!", Gasco said as she pulled her face.  
  
Just then, Magno whispered to Arthur's ear.  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
***  
  
It was about time for the candidates to leave. Just the crew bid their final goodbyes. Gasco was advising Parfet and Meia to handle the delivery, while Duero gave some last instructions to Paiway on taking full time the ward. Jura was being angry for Barnette to leave.  
  
"Barnette, you can't leave. You will not see the baby shower!", Jura shouted.  
  
Just as she told that, the rest of the crew dropped their jaws.  
  
"It was supposed to be a secret.", Bart told Jura.  
  
Parfet approached the Doctor.  
  
"Um… Duero… Good luck,", she said.  
  
Just then Duero looked on Parfet's eyes. Then slowly, he searched for her lips. Then their lips met. It was their first kiss.  
  
"I know you'll miss me.", he said  
  
The rest of the crew did nothing more but dropped their jaw.  
  
It was time for them to leave. Just as they were walking towards the docking bay, Duero whispered something to Meia.  
  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
Just then Meia knew what the mission was all about. It was a rescue mission.  
  
***  
  
"Power up the system, ready the engines, contact Nirvana!", Duero commanded.  
  
"Boss, this is The Falcon. Flight plan has been set. See you all soon!", Duero told them as he was departing.  
  
"Activate the cloak!"  
  
Just then Nirvana, the cloaked Falcon, and The Enduring Light parted ways. All of those ships didn't know what will happen next. They all have an uncertain mission, two for helping the Alliance, the other for rescuing a dear friend.   
  
Meia was looking at the open space behind.  
  
"Find my lover… Bring him back…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Notes: More Sci-Fi, less Romance. Smile! Smile! 


	10. Save

VANDREAD: The World After.  
Chapter 10: Save…  
  
It has been almost a month since the rescue mission started. Duero has been awake for weeks, Gasco and Barnette spend free time playing with some toys that look like tops, while Arthur spends his time on the bangata holding bay.  
  
"Damn, this mission isn't going anywhere! Duero, there's nothing to look at other than nothing!", Barnette said.  
  
"You have your orders. Follow it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just follow it"  
  
"Yes sir.", she murmered.  
  
Then Arthur entered the bridge.  
  
"So, what's up?", he asked.  
  
"Everything's normal", Gasco said.  
  
"Nothing's happening."  
  
"Ya…"  
  
"Okay… Um, Barnette, I need you at the holding bay to help me with my bangata. Can you come?", Arthur asked.  
  
"Um… okay."  
  
Then the two went on the holding bay.  
  
"I can bet those two will have a good time.", Gasco said.  
  
"You said it right."  
  
"You seem to be fine in this mission Duero."  
  
"Well, I keep a memory of Nirvana with me here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Duero pointed at the small note at his console.  
  
"What the hell is that?", Gasco asked.  
  
"It is the first note Parfet gave me."  
  
"O…k"  
  
"It was the Diagnostic Parameters of the Paekesys system. She gave it to me when I worked on fixing Paekesys"  
  
It was weird for Gasco that a man would keep a note filled with numbers that wasn't for the layman. She thought that he would bring a picture or a love note. No… It was a diagnostic note.  
  
"By the way Gasco, where are we now."  
  
"Sector 45.a. Were still inside the known Anpatos' claimed territory, still no sighting of that signature Duero."  
  
Just then a beeping sound and a bleep on the main console display were lit.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
*moan*  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
*moan*  
  
"You heard something Arthur?"  
  
*moan*  
  
"Nah, it must be jitter."  
  
*moan*  
  
"When… when did we start this?"  
  
*moan*  
  
"Last week… No… Two weeks ago…"  
  
*moan*  
  
"I swear I heard something."  
  
*moan*  
  
"HEY GUYS! IT'S THE SIGNATURE, WE'VE FOUND IT!"  
  
The two stopped.  
  
"Gasco, what are you doing here?", Barnette asked.  
  
"Fetch you guys up. So this is what you are 'fixing' at the holding bay."  
  
The couple blushed.  
  
"Okay, you caught us red handed! Were going!", Arthur replied.  
  
***  
  
"This is the signature were looking.", Duero displayed the image on the main display.  
  
Both Gasco and Barnette were shocked. It was the Vulture! Then Barnette pushed Duero straight into the wall. Arthur was pulling her back.  
  
"So this is the 'secret mission' you're talking about. I can bet this involves rescuing Hibiki and his Vanguard. Why did you hid this from us?", Barnette shouted,  
  
"It was the boss' orders. She didn't want you to get your hopes up. Now you know what is happening, I'll brief you with the upcoming mission. We will de-cloak the Vulture by force and intimidate Hibki to come out. Arthur, take your Bangata to grab the Vanguard and use the EM pulse pistol to disable him. In case that Misty would come out also, Barnette, you will cover Arthur."  
  
"Roger."  
  
The two take on their positions.  
  
"What is the nearest Alliance ship?", Duero asked.  
  
"It is the Columbia.", Gasco replied.  
  
Just then, the missile bay of the Falcon de-cloaked to fire a missile.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Cromwell, we have detected a missile appearing in our bow.", a operator at the Vulture reported,  
  
"What?"  
  
The missile hit the ship, disabling their cloak.  
  
"I'll take care of it, my lady.", Hibiki said as he walked away from the bridge of the Vulture.  
  
***  
  
"The Vanguard is out.", Gasco reported.  
  
"Now Arthur!", Duero ordered Arthur.  
  
The Vanguard was just there when he felt a grip from something. It is the Bangata of Arthur. It was cloaked. He used the EMP pistol to disable the Vanguard. Unfortunately, his cloak was disabled also. The tractor beam of the Falcon dragged the Vanguard to the holding bay.  
  
"What treachery is this? Who is taking my precious Hibiki away?", Misty asked.  
  
"He is not your Hibki!"  
  
Barnette's dread entered the scene covering Arthur's Bangata.  
  
"You! You bastard!", Misty replied as the Vulture fired to the two machines.  
  
"Barnette, initiate surfer mode!", Arthur asked her.  
  
"Roger"  
  
The surfer mode was a refit to Barnette's dread. It allows the Bangata of Arthur to attach in top of the dread. Looking like a surfer on a surfboard. They attacked the Vulture trying to buy some time.  
  
"Just a little more."  
  
"Duero, The Columbia is a lightyear ahead. We couldn't be there this fast.", Gasco replied.  
  
"Just, see. Barnette, Arthur, return to ship."  
  
"Roger."  
  
As they were docked to the Falcon, its experimental drive, the V-system drive was warming up. It was a drive that was the same as the Void transport of Nirvana. It sped away the scene even before reinforcements was there.  
  
***  
  
"This is the Falcon, registry SGA-0048. We would like to use your communication systems as a relay to Nirvana. Since we have no long-range communication system for our ship.", Duero requested the Menerasu Starship Columbia's captain.  
  
"This is Nirvana.", Magno said through the relay.  
  
"Mission Accomplished."  
  
***  
  
On the dimly lit bridge of the Vulture, Misty was in her chair, crying.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then she vomited.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thanks Zauriel for the some of the suggestions. And this is my memorial to the Shuttle Columbia. Without those seven souls, Nirvana will not be built.  
  
Keep the fascination of Space alive! 


	11. It was suppose to start the ‘Happily Eve...

VANDREAD: The World After  
Chapter 11: It was suppose to start the 'Happily Ever After' routine but…  
  
Helmsman's Personal Report, Arthur Lewis. It has been a week traveling with the Menerasu Escort Fleet that will take us to the Alliance's main base near the Nebula before entering the Talark and Meger system. There had been minor attacks to the fleet by the Anpatos Fleet. But, The Vulture was not one of the ships.  
  
I have made other observations on the status of Hibiki Tokai. I never knew him prior to this mission. However, I heard that he has been a valuable participant of one of the major confrontations with the Harvest. Maybe, that's why he's so important to the Alliance. Presently, he is now being held in a stasis chamber. Maybe, Duero hasn't found a way to remove the neurotoxin in his system. I just hope he does.  
  
***  
  
"Boss, they're here." BC reported.  
  
"For almost three months, they have arrived, at last."  
  
When they heard the news, most of the crew was in their utmost morale. Jura has waited to see her best friend to tell the news of her own pregnancy. Parfet and Paiway are waiting to see Duero. And Meia, of course, waiting to see her love.  
  
"You're home, Hibiki – chan."  
  
***  
  
"Is it…"  
  
"Yes, my lady. It has been confirmed." Lorenzo remarked as he dismissed the Medical Officer.  
  
"I'm having… his child."  
  
Lorenzo always had affection to her lady. He feared to let it out because he knew how much she loved Hibiki. Yet, he couldn't hide the jealousy. He couldn't hide it much inside.  
  
"I am always here for you, my lady."  
  
"Thank you Lorenzo."  
  
***  
  
The Falcon docked on Nirvana. On the docking port, many have been there, except for Meia.  
  
"Welcome Home" That is what everyone shouted, many of them with confetti and balloons. First to come out was Gasco, who was cheered by her support crew. Everyone in the ship missed Gasco. Next was Barnette, Jura was waiting for her for so long. Yet she found out something or someone beside her. It was Arthur, holding hands with Barnette. Many was jealous on the ship at that time that Barnette also found a suitable man also, other than Meia, Jura, and Parfet.  
  
"You're back!" Jura hugged Barnette as hard as she could. Then Barnette noticed a change.  
  
"My God you're huge!" Barnette replied.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew that being pregnant was so food consuming."  
  
"Believe me; she has a stash of food in our quarters." Bart replied as he welcomed both Barnete and Arthur.  
  
Parfet has been waiting for this time for so long. She has been standing there alone for minutes, waiting for Duero to come out. Then he came, behind her.  
  
"How, why?"  
  
"I used the cargo dock. I have to take care of… luggage."  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
"By the way, where's Hibiki."  
  
"He's the luggage."  
  
***  
  
It has been a long time since Duero has entered his Hospital Ward. He was also impressed of the cleanliness and order of the ward.  
  
"I have to thank Paiway for that."  
  
But of course the 'main attraction' now of the ward was a big glass chamber filled with water. Hibiki was inside that chamber with a mask covering his face so that he would get a supply of oxygen.  
  
"Computer, begin purge process."  
  
A hum was evident at the ward as a new gas entered the chamber where Hibiki was at. It was an anti-toxin.  
  
"Process will finish in approximately 25 minutes."  
  
"All I have to do is to wait."  
  
***   
  
"Meia, please report to the Hospital Ward. Duero has something to tell you."  
  
At this message by Magno, Meia ran as she possibly can while carrying the mound on her.  
  
'You asked me?"  
  
"Yes. Hibiki is now awake."  
  
There was silence on the ward when Meia saw Hibiki. 'Thank God' she thought. It has been months since she could ever see Hibiki.  
  
She hugged Hibiki.  
  
"Damn It! I will never let you go Hibiki – chan. I love you and neither Anpatos nor Misty can ever separate us."  
  
Hibiki began to speak.  
  
…  
  
"Who… who are you?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Yay! I'm back! This would be the start of the end for TWA. Another chapter or two will finish this. Thank God class is over for me! If you guys need me, I will be at my Eva Project. 


End file.
